vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108052-why-are-there-no-server-merges
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Little known Carbine Lore: Server transfers are actually guarded by a sixteen foot tall radioactive spider named Ted. Now, in order for Carbine to actually effect a server transfer between realms, they must undergo an ancient Sumerian ritual designed to appease Ted. If Ted is left unappeased, it would result in the cracking of the seal between realms. The dead start rising from the grave, cats and dogs living together, republicans and democrats passing effective legislature.... basic end of the world type stuff. So essentially they are doing you a huge favor by denying you a server transfer. Each time the ritual is performed there is a margin for error, and a potential for cataclysmic results. They will only attempt this for massively important reasons. Like 20 bucks. At least that's what I got off the last twitch livestream. Just slow it down, play it backwards, filter it through some tinfoil, and watch Frost. Its all there and black and white. I almost forgot... you need peyote too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I see what you did there :S (especially since you put it in " ") | |} ---- So if there's a server merger what will happen to my name if someone else has it? What about all my "first" achievements? No Server mergers are not the answer. Maybe leveling zones (IE Galaras, Grimvault etc) could be cross realm | |} ---- ---- This would require more work from carbine but add a last name (or tagged on old server name) system that is only relevant to adding people to your friendlist/guilds etc. but is not visible floating above someones head or in chat if they don't want to. This way two people could have the same name. | |} ---- ---- ---- While i do agree that server's need to be consolidated (same rulesets into each other on lowest of the pop's), i would like to point out: the /who function is, and always has been, completely and utterly broken beyond hell in this game. (as such it cannot be relied to tell you who's really there or not) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh I know. But just wandering around illum by myself gets rather lonely that I'd at least have some sort of confirmation that there's actual people playing this game other than myself. If the eyeball test can't help me from seeing nothing but a Ghost Town. | |} ---- ---- What annoys me is even on low pop, they like to creates more then 1 instance copy. The moment more then 3 people get within 40 feet of each other, a 2nd+ copy spawns and if the world looks empty, chances are you're in it. (with the 1st one having 30+ peeps) They need to either nail it, or let us pick which one we stay in. At least show us the players around us, would help with the ghost town feeling. | |} ---- It baffles me that you would rather keep your name or some achievements rather than playing on a healthy server. What are your achievements worth if you have no1 to play with? With that said, you could probably keep your achievements. Atleast thats how it worked when i transfered server in any other MMORPG. Your name however would probably have to be changed if you end up on a server where someone has your name already. But hey, once again... its just a name. Making leveling zones crossrealm isnt going to change that fact that major cities are empty and as a 50 there are like 1 or 2 people to duel and my server only has 3 exile raiding guilds, one of which are currently not able to gather enough people for raids. Well at launch they needed more servers if all of them were full. Now this is not the case, they are all empty and they need less servers. Situations change and the best one can do is adapt and not just sit stubbornly and hope things will solve themselves. | |} ---- Is this true? I've never noticed something like this even when im online during peak hours and there are like 5-10 people at the CB :o | |} ---- ---- Closed for transfers, last I heard. | |} ----